


Rubatosis

by Gallifrey_Immigrant



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallifrey_Immigrant/pseuds/Gallifrey_Immigrant
Summary: She hears her heart, that isn't her heart, every night.





	

The darkness of the night-time crowds into April's room. The beating of a heart that is both her own, and not her own resounds in her ear. 

Ba-dump.

One beat sounds normal, and wet.

Ba-dump.

Next beat sounds wispy, and deep.

It scares her.

She keeps it together around her friends. Because they're all going through their own struggles, and she wouldn't want to be a bother. 

And she can't tell her mum, because, well, she just can't.

But in the dark, in her room, alone, she has no one to bother but herself. And so her shadow heart beats.

Ba-dump. 

Ba-dump.


End file.
